


Coming Home

by tyrusmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Slightly AU?, alec can breathe again, alec just missed his man, everything is the same except magnus has been on a work trip, magnus is finally back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusmalec/pseuds/tyrusmalec
Summary: Alec was having what just might have been one of the worst days of his life.Okay, so he might have been being a little over dramatic, but that’s beside the point. His day had gone all wrong.oralec is having a horrible day and really misses his man. luckily, his man is on his way back.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this fic about a little over two weeks ago and told myself i was gonna edit it, but then lowkey forgot about it. I've had no inspiration lately but really wanted to post, and then i remembered this lil guy! so, here you do. a short little thing to keep you going. malec is love, malec is life. also, #saveshadowhunters !!!!!
> 
> P.S. these characters do not belong to me! set in the TV verse.

Magnus was finally coming back home.

 

And Alec had no idea.

 

He had been gone for almost 6 months now, a work trip gone rampant. It was the longest 6 months of Alec’s life.

 

But neither of them ever strayed or gave up. Long distance is hard, but they were making it work.

 

Little did Alec know that they wouldn’t have to anymore.

 

Magnus had called Isabelle earlier that morning to let her know.

 

_ “Magnus! To what do I owe the pleasure?” _

 

_ “Hello, Isabelle. How are you darling?” _

 

_ “I’m doing good, so are the rest of the gang. We’ve had a few demon attacks here and there, but nothing to serious. You?” _

 

_ “I’m positively ecstatic.” _

 

_ “Oh? And why is that?” _

 

_ “I finally get to come home.” _

 

The pair then continued to conversate over how they were going to surprise Alec. Nothing to big, they didn’t want to overwhelm him.

 

******

 

Alec was having what just might have been one of the worst days of his life.

 

Okay, so he might have been being a little over dramatic, but that’s beside the point. His day had gone all wrong.

 

This morning, he had gotten up only to find that there was no milk in the fridge. There was actually nothing in the fridge, if he’s being honest. Dry cereal was not something he was willing to do.

 

His solution was to go to a nearby coffee shop, but with that kind of line, there was no way he could get to the institute on time.

Alec didn’t get breakfast today. A for sure way to make him grumpy. 

 

Then, of course, something else had to go wrong. A few young shadowhunters thought it would be fun to go on an unapproved mission- obviously Alec had to go save their asses.

 

At this point, everything was really just pissing him off. He couldn’t find his pen. He was so angry right now.

 

Then a knock sounded on his office door.

 

“If that is anyone but Izzy, I suggest you leave right now.”

 

“Well,” Izzy said, opening the door, “you’re lucky it’s me.”

 

Alec sighed, looking at her, and gave her a tired smile. She was the only person who had been helpful today.

 

“What’s up, Iz?”

 

“I’ve noticed you’ve been very frustrated today, so I came to tell you to take a break. And, I got you something. Come on.” She then quickly turned out of the room.

 

Alec had no choice but to follow. “Izzy, wait up! I can’t just take a break.” They were in the center of the institute now.

 

“I have paperwork to do, and I have to get it done fast because I really need to go to the grocery store- the fridge at the loft is absolutely empty. I also have laundry to do.” He shot his sister an exasperated look, and she shot him one back.

 

“Big brother, you need to slow down. And now that Magnus is back, you won’t have to pile so much work on yourself.” She looked at him, waiting for him to understand.

 

“I know bu- wait, I’m sorry.  _ What?” _ Alec’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

 

“Really,” Magnus’ voice sounded behind Alec. “You should take a break, love.”

 

Alec was breathing hard now, tears threatening to fall. “Izzy, if I turn around and he isn’t actually behind me, I might die.”

 

He took the chance anyway.

 

There stood his boyfriend in all his glory, beaming. “Hello, darling. Miss me?”

 

Alec couldn’t hold back tears. He was crying, full on. All of today’s pent up frustration, plus the last six months of pure heartache. He couldn’t handle it.

 

“Goddamnit, Magnus. I missed you so much,” He said, dragging his lover into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“I missed you too, Alexander. So, so much.” Magnus was crying too. Of course he was, how could he not?

 

Izzy suddenly spoke. “Alec, I’m going to finish your paperwork for you, okay? Go home.”

 

“Thank you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
